


When John and Rodney Came to Eureka

by Claudette_Minx



Category: Eureka (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome, Voyeurism, all consensual, alternate universe sort of, no betrayal, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette_Minx/pseuds/Claudette_Minx
Summary: Sheriff Jack Carter already has his hands full with the geniuses of Eureka, but to add newly retired Lt Col John Sheppard and Dr Rodney McKay to the mix…well, Jack is going to find out how explosive things can get!
Relationships: Jack Carter/John Sheppard, Jack Carter/John Sheppard/Rodney McKay (Not Explicit Threesome), Jack Carter/Nathan Stark, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	When John and Rodney Came to Eureka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing. Stargate Atlantis/Eureka crossover. Mention of Iron Man. I’ve changed all the canon timelines!
> 
> Author's Note 1: There is brief Jack Carter/John Sheppard/Rodney McKay threesome, but it's more like Jack/John with Rodney watching and then John/Rodney. Rodney really likes to watch John getting it on. It's not an open relationship, more like taking advantage of very specific opportunities. End game is always John/Rodney and Jack/Nathan. 
> 
> Author’s Note 2: This story was inspired by the wonderful “Summer House Trilogy” by rageprufrock. You can read the stories/series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/50765

**Café Diem**

**1216 Main Street**

One of the things that Jack Carter loved about being the Sheriff of small town life was that he could go anywhere in Eureka and he knew everyone -- and they all knew him. In the three years that he and Zoe lived there, he was finally feeling like he was fitting in with the town’s unique population. Day in and day out, Jack was amazed by how geniuses simply did not have an ounce of common sense between them and he and Jo spent a lot of their time pulling people out of their messes. For the most part, he was glad that they were pulled out alive; and in the few times that someone should die in an accident, Jack learned not to blame himself. 

He sat down next to his Deputy. “Morning, Jo.” 

“Good morning, Carter,” she said, taking a sip of Vincent’s famous Vinspresso. 

“How was the ballet last night with Zane?” 

Jo Lupo grinned, shyly. “It was beautiful.” She gave him a sidelong glance. “You told him to take me to the ballet, didn’t you?” 

“A gentleman never tells,” Jack said, pleased, and smiling to himself. 

“Hey, Sheriff, what can I get you?” 

“Coffee to go, Vincent, thank you.” 

“Coming right up!” 

“Anything on the dockets that need our attention?”

Jo grinned. “Not yet.” Jack gave her a fond look, nodding. “But we are getting two new residents to Eureka.” 

“Oh?” He inquired; new residents were always a big thing in their town. 

“Memo came in from Global Dynamics early this morning,” she murmured, taking a bite of her pancakes. “Dr Rodney McKay and his domestic partner, John Sheppard – who is a retired Lt Colonel in the Air Force.” 

Jack frowned slightly. “Did he get discharged because he was…” 

“No,” she said, looking at him. “Honorable discharge – distinguished military career, actually. He has more medals and commendations than any other officer of his rank. There’s a lot in his records that are sealed under White House, Eyes Only – not even Stark could get them opened.” 

Not like that would stop Nathan Stark from finding out what he wanted to know. He grinned, wryly. “Well…when do you suppose the two of them will—“ 

They both turned to see two black Global Dynamics vans move steadily down Main Street, followed by a large moving truck without any distinguishing markings. 

“I’m guessing that they’ve just arrived,” Jo said, smiling. 

Vincent placed a large travel cup of coffee in front of Jack. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks, Vincent,” Jack said, picking up and taking a cautious sip. “It’s perfect.” 

Vincent grinned at him. “I heard that Dr McKay is the world’s foremost astrophysicist and that his partner, John Sheppard, is a gorgeous escort-for-hire that costs Dr McKay $2 million every six months to keep by his side.” 

Jack stared at him in disturbed awe. “What?” 

Jo chuckled. “John Sheppard is not a prostitute for hire. He’s a distinguished retired Air Force Lt Colonel.” 

“Oh?” Vincent said, raising his eyebrow. “Well, that’s not as interesting.” 

Jack sighed, somewhat happily. “You know, I’m going to go welcome the two of them to Eureka.” He stood up to leave and realized he had no idea where they lived. “Uhh…” 

“Their address is on your desk,” she said, chuckling softly. “I figured you’d be our welcoming committee.” 

*** 

**McKay-Sheppard Residence**

**42 Einstein Drive**

He had to admit that Dr Rodney McKay, PhD Physics and a PhD Mechanical Engineering, and Lt Colonel (Retired) John Sheppard, MS Mathematics and MS Aero-engineering, made a pretty impressive team on paper. Jack wasn’t sure what to make of them. In his experience, Jack noticed that most of the residents of Eureka came in with their academic guns blazing and there was a strong sense of competition and one-ups-manship that was heavily flavored with academic ridicule and envy. No doubt with Dr McKay’s academic prowess, there would be some of both. However, he was very interested in Rodney’s domestic partner, John Sheppard. 

Sheppard’s file had so many distinguished medals and awards, but yet most of his military career was sealed. From reading his performance appraisals, Sheppard was intelligent, street smart, but hard to control. He thought out-of-the-box and wasn’t immune to going over the head of his superior when he felt that he was right. John Sheppard was also the son of Patrick Sheppard of Sheppard Industries, a weapons development research lab. John had a trust fund that had more zeros than Jack had ever seen. 

Their house turned out to be a three level glass, wood, and steel house at the end of Einstein Drive, three houses down from Stark’s glass, steel, and concrete modern monstrosity. Jack moved the jeep in front of the moving van, making sure to leave plenty of room for the movers to do their business. He noticed that the black vans were gone – Global Dynamic’s welcome wagon – and got out of the jeep, looking around. 

“—think this is funny!” A man shouted, his voice sonic and whiny at the same time. 

“Rodney, leave it,” another man said, his tone full of amusement with just a slight edge underneath. 

“I’m just saying!” Rodney protested hotly. 

Jack wondered if he would be coming to their home often for domestic disturbance issues. He waved, walking up the front porch towards the two men. “Hey there!” 

“Hiya, Sheriff,” the tall, lanky man said, smiling warmly at him. He crossed the porch, his hand out and welcoming. “John Sheppard. Nice to meet you.” 

“Jack Carter,” he said, looking at John. He was a good looking man in his 40s, black hair that seemed to defy gravity with its long cowlick, and tired hazel eyes that showed he had seen more than just war. Jack recognized that look from working with people in the US Marshal Service: burned out, exhausted, relieved but at the same time, wary. John had that same aura about him and Jack could sympathize with the other man. 

“This is Rodney McKay—“ 

“ _Doctor_ McKay,” the other man said, walking towards them, reluctantly. He shook Jack’s hand perfunctorily, thin lips pulled down at the corner and his beautiful blue eyes flashing suspiciously at Jack. “You’re not some narrow-minded, small town homophobe Sheriff who’s going to be burning crosses out on our front lawn, are you?” 

“Uh…no, not quite,” Jack said, frowning slightly. “Eureka has a number of same sex couples and alternate lifestyle couples and we don’t discriminate based on anyone’s sexuality or religion or anything of that nature.” 

“Huh,” Rodney muttered, giving him a distrustful look. 

“—my partner,” John said, snickering. 

“Well, uh, welcome to Eureka,” Jack said, grinning at them. “What brings you to our little town?” 

“Global Dynamics finally got their hands on Rodney and offered him a sweet research spot that he just couldn’t ignore anymore,” John drawled, sliding his eyes to look at the red-faced man. 

“It was a bidding war,” Rodney proclaimed, vainly. “Between the DoD, NASA, JPL, Sheppard Industries, Stark Industries, and about sixty private research labs. Global is just better funded; but that Dr Stark is a total putz.” 

“Stark Industries? Nathan Stark?” 

“Tony Stark, he’s the elder brother,” Rodney said, sniffing distastefully. “Arrogant and moronic in his own way.” 

“But he has good hair,” John said, gleefully. 

Jack laughed, unable to keep it in. “Ohhh, I think we’re going to be good friends, Rodney.” 

“It’s _Doctor_ McKay!“

“Rodney!” John barked, narrowing his eyes at him. “Let’s not be rude to our first friend in town.”

Rodney huffed, but then grinned at John. “All right, fine, we can be on a first name basis with the good Sheriff.” 

“Thanks,” Jack murmured, dryly. He grinned at John, seeing a kindred spirit in him. “I’ll come back to visit in a couple of days, give you two some time to get settled in. If you need anything, just call the Sheriff’s Office on Main Street—“ 

“Main Street? Ohmygod, we’re in Mayberry!” Rodney said, disgustedly. He stalked away, following the movers. “Hey! What are you morons doing? Don’t you know how to visually interpret images? That box has an arrow pointing UP but yet you are carrying the box with the arrow pointed down!” 

Jack just grinned and took a deep breath. “—or the Bed and Breakfast if you need some time away from your partner.” 

John laughed in a throaty honking guffaw that made Jack grin. “Thanks, Sheriff.“ 

“Call me Jack.“ 

“Jack,” he said, nodding. “You can call me John or Sheppard. Anyway, once we get moved in, we’ll invite you over for a beer.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be great, I’d like that,” Jack said, nodding. He was actually looking forward to talking to someone who wasn’t going to go all ‘science’ talk on him. “Maybe we can catch a game on TV. We’ve got great satellite reception in Eureka.” 

Jack watched as John’s eyes lit up and he nodded fervently. “Man after my own heart – beer and a game.” 

“Are you seriously flirting with him!” Rodney hollered as he walked back on the porch. “I can’t leave you alone for three minutes!” 

Jack just gave a friendly grin as Rodney glared at him like he had lasers in his eyes and he could disintegrate Jack. “Hey now—“ 

“Rodney, calm down. Jack and I are going to be good friends. We’re going to drink beer and watch sports on television,” John said, snickering at Rodney, who rolled his eyes. 

“I feel nothing but despair that you went into the military and completely lost your mind. Think of the contributions that you could’ve made in the field of mathematics if you had continued to pursue your doctorate!” Rodney moaned, shaking his head and walking away. He turned and glared at Jack over his rounded shoulder. “Don’t try anything with him! He’s obviously taken and not available!” 

“All righty then,” Jack called, chuckling softly. “Wow.” 

“Yeah,” John said, sighing. He gave Jack a small smile which showed the love that John felt for Rodney. “And to think he’s all mine.” 

*** 

**Global Dynamics**

Allison called and asked for Jack to be at the meeting with Nathan and Rodney. 

_“I don’t expect any real trouble, but I’d like for you to be there,” she said, chuckling softly._

_“Why? Do they have a bad history or something?”_

_“Or something,” she said, snorting softly. “Nathan met Rodney about five years ago at a DoD function. Nathan referred to Rodney as a ‘loud-mouthed, uncouth pedantic blowhard’ and Rodney called Nathan ‘a has-been academic turned bureaucratic lapdog’. And then I think Rodney tried to draw Nathan into a fist fight which ended with Rodney getting a black eye. Rumor has it that it was entertaining to the Chief of Staffs and since both of them are considered favorite sons of the DoD, no one ever thought to stop them.”_

_“Wow,” Jack said, blinking happily. “I never would’ve thought there was someone out there who was a match for Nathan Stark’s ego.”_

_“I know,” she said, snickering. “Don’t tell him I said that.”_

Jack walked up the stairs to Nathan’s office. He could hear their argument from out in the lobby, though you’d never catch anyone looking like they were listening in. The Café Diem gossip vine was going to be hot tonight. 

“—Nobel prize!” Nathan drawled, smirking at Rodney. 

Rodney turned red, sputtering. “You—you—that’s because—I—you—“ 

“Rodney,” John said, putting his hand on Rodney’s shoulder. “Not yet. Don’t worry, Dr Stark and the rest of the scientific community will know about your contributions in due time.” 

Rodney just seemed to deflate, sitting down and taking deep breaths. He glared at Nathan and offered him a smirk of his own. “You’ll regret saying those things to me, Stark.” 

Nathan merely grinned and shrugged. “Don’t assume that I don’t already know what your contributions have been, Rodney. I have my own access to the DOD and to the Stargate Program. If I didn’t think you’d be worth all the trouble, McKay, I wouldn’t have worked so hard to bring you here.” 

_Stargate Program? Sounded very sci-fi._ Jack cleared his throat, watching them all turn towards him. He smiled, enjoying the greetings that he received from the four people in the room – well, **three** of the four people in the room anyway. 

“Carter,” Allison called, smiling warmly at him. “Thanks for coming up.” 

“Sure, no problem,” he said, amiably. 

Nathan gave him a look that was part amusement and part dismissal. “Sheriff.” 

“Scientist,” Jack said, cheerfully, knowing that it would annoy Nathan. “Hello John. Rodney.” 

“Hey Jack,” John called, walking towards him and giving him a friendly handshake. “I didn’t expect to see you.” 

“I don’t normally come up to Global when there isn’t a disaster,” Jack said, chuckling. He looked at Nathan and Allison. “There isn’t a disaster, is there?” 

“No,” Nathan growled. 

“All right, then,” Jack said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “So how are you two getting settled in?” 

“We’re nearly done with our unpacking,” John said, leaning casually against the back of the chair, his face open and friendly. “You should think about coming over tomorrow night for dinner. Rodney’s going to be stuck working late so I’m going to need someone to hang out with.” 

Jack laughed as Rodney turned and glared up at them. “Sure, that sounds good.” 

“Come over around six,” John said, nodding. “I’ll grill us some steaks.” 

“Did you just make a date right IN FRONT of me!” Rodney yelled. “Sheppard, I—“ 

John laughed, shaking his head. “You know, McKay, I never get tired of you airing our laundry, dirty or otherwise, to everyone we meet.” 

“You—“ 

Before Rodney could even start his sentence, Nathan stalked towards them, glaring at Jack. “Are you quite done, Sheriff?” 

“Sure!” He smiled and then looked at John. “Are you going to stick around? Did you get hired to work at Global as well?” 

John snorted, shaking his head. “Good Lord, no. I’m here because Global offered Rodney an awesome domestic partner contract and I’m going to enjoy being a kept man—“ 

“You’re worth like a billion dollars!” Rodney hissed at him. 

“So I’m just going to take some time and vege out—“ 

“I can’t believe you’re letting your brain stagnate to nothing! Sheppard, you could advance mathematics while we’re here! You could publish! You could leave a legacy that will change the world! You could—Stark, help me you moron! You’re about to let the best mathematical mind walk out of here!“

Stark gave John a solemn look. “John, I read your Master’s thesis on theoretical math in string theory. It was amazing work; I could offer you research space at Global for you to further your theory and redefine mathematics for the future of science and mankind.” 

John grinned at Stark, winking at him. “I’m thinking of meeting someone named Henry Deacon and see if I can work for him at his garage.” 

“WHAT! Sheppard, please!” 

“Yeah! Henry’s great, you’ll really like him!” Jack said, nodding happily. 

“Brilliant mathematical mind and you’re going to work on CARS!” Rodney yelled, his face getting redder with each word. “John!” 

John merely grinned. “I like working with my hands.” 

Jack barely heard Allison’s _“I’ll bet”_ remark that she made under her breath. He and she exchanged a small grin. 

“The offer stands,” Nathan said, looking at John for a long moment. “You strike me as a man who bores easily; come see me when you want a new challenge.” 

John snorted. “New challenge? You have met my partner, right?” 

“Come on, I’m headed back to the office. I’ll introduce you to Henry.”

“Hey, that’s great, Jack, thanks!” John said, picking up his jacket. He smiled, turning to look at Rodney. “You be good and play nicely with all the other scientists. Don’t make them all cry on your first day, okay?” 

Nathan snickered, rolling his eyes. 

“You shut—“ 

John leaned forward and kissed Rodney firmly on the mouth, making the other man moan softly. Jack grinned, looking away. Yeah, that’s how it was between them. Rodney was all bark. He glanced at Allison to see her smiling widely, not bothering to hide her amusement. But when he looked at Nathan, all he saw was Stark glaring at him, completely not amused, his green eyes darkening as he stared at Jack. Well, shit, what the hell did he do now to get Dr PhD from MIT all riled up? 

“That should keep you for a few hours,” John said, releasing Rodney, who blinked up at him with a look of lust and devotion. “And if you’re really good, I’ll do that thing you like tonight at home.” Jack bit back a laugh as John made a fluttery hand movement that made Rodney blush, dropping his eyes to the carpet and swallowing hard. 

“Ohmygod,” Rodney mumbled, sitting down on his chair, gazing up at John like he was a God. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” John said, smiling at him. “Allison. Nathan. Take good care of him.” 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, John,” she said, shaking his hand. 

Nathan gave him a brief nod, standing in his usual Alpha position – feet apart, hands clasped in front of him. Jack waved to them as he followed John to the elevator. He turned to see Nathan staring at them as the elevator doors closed. 

“Damn, Stark is intense. How long have you and Stark been together?” 

Jack’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?” 

John cocked his head and looked at him. “Huh. I could’ve sworn that Stark was looking at you like he wanted to mark you or something.” 

“Actually, Stark and I don’t get along very well,” Jack said, smiling slightly. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s brilliant and I’ve _heard_ that he’s charming; but he’s an arrogant bastard.” 

John laughed. “Sounds like you’re describing Rodney. I felt the same way when I first met McKay.” 

“How long have you been together?” Jack said as the elevator doors opened on the main lobby. 

“About nine years,” John said, grinning. “But we’ve only been _together_ for three months. He wouldn’t get involved with me until I retired from the Air Force.” 

Jack nodded, understanding. “Yeah, I get it. Good thing that DADT was finally abolished.” 

John laughed, putting his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Tonight, let’s convince Henry to grab some pizza from that Café place, drink some beer, and I’ll tell you guys what I can and fill you all in. I doubt Rodney is going to make it home for dinner – I better call Fargo and make sure that Rodney gets some food – so we’ll have plenty of time to hang out. From what Allison said, you’re pretty busy trying to rescue all these crazy scientists. Let me tell you, Rodney is probably the craziest of them all – besides Stark, that is.” 

Jack laughed, looking into John’s hazel eyes. “I’m going to have to agree with you.” 

For whatever reason, he looked over his shoulder up to Nathan’s glass office overlooking the lobby. He saw Nathan standing there, watching them, his eyes narrowed and lips pressed in a thin, angry line, watching as John didn’t move his arm from over Jack’s shoulders. 

*** 

**Café Diem**

Jack was proofreading Zoe’s paper on the modern interpretation of Shakespeare’s “Romeo and Juliet” – she was never allowed to go out on a date again – when Nathan sat down across from him, clasping his hands on top of the booth table. 

“Hey, Stark. Something wrong?” 

“No,” Nathan said, evenly. “Are you enjoying spending time with your new _friend_?” 

It took him a moment to connect that Nathan meant John Sheppard. John and Rodney had been in town for two months now and they were already active members of the Eureka community. Mostly, it was John’s easy going demeanor and his good looks that soothed the feathers that Rodney often ruffled. Jack originally thought that Rodney was just the usual overly intelligent blowhard, but he got to see Rodney in a different light. Despite his acid tongue and disparaging remarks, Rodney actually gave a damn about the people he worked with and the projects that he worked on. He wasn’t the nicest man but it was obvious to Jack that Rodney had his own particular way of showing that he cared. 

Jack laughed at the disgruntled look on Nathan’s handsome face. “Shep? Yeah, he’s great! We have a lot in common.” 

“How is that possible?” 

Jack sighed, shaking his head. “You know, Stark, people who don’t have the same IQ do have the ability to be friends with each other. It’s not like we’re the Capulets and Montagues.” 

Nathan raised his eyebrow. “That didn’t even make sense.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Jack shrugged. “So is that why you came over? You wanted to taunt me about my new friend?” 

“I came here to ask you to speak to John about working on his mathematical theory,” Nathan said, leaning forward. “His is the most exciting theory out there—“ 

“Don’t tell me that YOU, Dr Nathan Stark, Nobel Laureate in Mathematics, is having problems deciphering his math theory,” Jack said, teasingly. “So what math thing did you get the Nobel for anyway?” 

“Differential mechanical mathematics in advanced cybernetic neuro-networks,” Nathan said, narrowing his eyes at Jack. 

“Wow,” he said, smiling at Nathan. “You know, I know what all of those words kind of mean individually, but I have no idea what you’re talking about when you put it all together.” 

“I would be surprised if you did,” he said, meanly. 

Jack laughed. “You know, if you’re going to be a jerk to me, I’m not going to convince Shep to help you with your little math problem.” 

“Little math problem!” Nathan hissed at him. “Can your small mind comprehend the value that John Sheppard’s math theory would have on theoretical physics? And not only on physics, but the impact that the application of his math theory could have on practical science.” 

“Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” 

Nathan sighed, closing his eyes. “Because John is far happier hanging out with Henry and working on cars. Apparently, he’s met and charmed Christopher Dactylos and they’re getting along so well that Dactylos let him have access to his junkyard so that John can scavenge parts to put together a helicopter in his backyard.” 

Jack laughed, tapping his hand on the table. “Yeah! It’s pretty amazing. I have some mechanical skills so I’ve been helping him on weekends whenever I’m not on duty.” 

“Jesus,” Nathan growled, clenching his hands into fists. “Listen, Carter, you have to—“ 

“Whoa, hey, I don’t _have to_ do anything, Stark,” he said, frowning slightly. “Shep doesn’t want to work for Global and he doesn’t want to work on his math theory. I don’t know what happened to him, but in the last nine years, he’s seen the kind of action that guys who’ve been in a warzone have seen. He needs downtime right now. He needs something he doesn’t have to be responsible for. So don’t tell me what I have to do for you or for Global Dynamics or for the future of math and science. Shep will work on whatever he wants when he wants; you have to respect that, Stark -- or you really have to start working on your recruitment skills.” 

Nathan glared at him for a long moment. “I saw Vincent’s betting book. Did you know that there’s a betting pool for you and John?” 

Jack snorted. “Apparently, Rodney bet a hundred bucks in favor of us getting together.” He gave Nathan a long, sly grin. “How much did you put down?” 

Nathan gave him another cold stare and then slid out of the booth, stalking out of the restaurant. Jack watched him go – _ohhh, he was good to watch_ – and sighed to himself, taking a sip of coffee. 

*** 

**Sheppard-McKay Residence**

“So your daughter, Zoe, is a brainy kid, huh?” 

Jack wiped his forehead, applying pressure on the wrench to tighten the bolt on the frame of the helicopter. “Yeah, something like that. I have no idea what she’s talking about half the time she goes into her science speak, but yeah, she’s smart.” 

“She’s a good kid. She came over to talk to me yesterday at the Café.” 

Jack laughed. “All right, what kind of gossip is she giving you?” 

“Nothing inappropriate,” John said, chuckling. “Just that you and Stark seem to always be on the top of the list for gossip around here.” 

“Pretty sad, huh?” 

John moved out from under the helicopter frame, looking up at him. “Stark came to see me yesterday.” 

“Yeah?” 

“He implied that I’m cheating on Rodney with you.” 

Jack nearly stripped the bolt. “What?” 

John grinned at him, sliding back under the frame. “He thinks we’re having a kinky three-way and wanted me to stop taking advantage of _his_ Sheriff.” 

Jack sat back, dropping the wrench. “His…what?” 

John slid back out, his lanky body loose and on display. “Rodney gave me permission to seduce you if you were so inclined.” He winked at Jack. “But I think he just wants to win Vincent’s betting pool.” 

“Ohhh…Shep…” 

John chuckled, sliding back under the frame. “It’s on the table if you ever want to take me up on it. Rodney wants to watch.” 

“I don’t know what…wow.” Jack swallowed thickly, his mouth dry. He took a deep breath and stared at John’s crotch. “It’s a very tempting offer.” 

“No pressure, Jack,” he said, lightly. “Thought you could use a bit of fun; and we’re good, you wouldn’t hurt my relationship with Rodney. We don’t have an open relationship or anything like that. He’s a jealous and possessive bastard 99 percent of the time; but you happen to fall in that 1 percent where he’d love to see _us_ get it on.” 

“Shep!” Jack said, laughing. “Are you fucking with me?” 

John rolled back out from under the frame and sat up on the dolly. He slid closer to Jack and placed his hand on the back of Jack’s sweaty neck, pulling him in close. “I want to fuck you…not fuck with you.” 

Jack gasped as John brushed his lips against his, his tongue slick and knowing as it slipped between Jack’s lips, teasing his tongue. 

“Come over tonight for dinner.” 

He really wanted to; wanted to be touched. It had been so long. “I don’t know…” 

“You want me, Jack?” 

He looked into John’s guileless eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Come for dinner and see how it plays out. Like I said, no pressure,” he murmured, kissing Jack again. “God, it’s going to make Rodney so horny. He’s going to fuck me so hard after watching us together.” 

“Ohmygod,” Jack whispered, shaking. 

“Trust me, Jack; trust us. You’re our friend. We wouldn’t do anything to hurt you or our friendship.” 

*** 

It was after midnight when Jack showered and got dressed, kissed Rodney and John, and left their house. His body was sore, his muscles used and exhausted, but he felt better than he had in a long, long time. He drove the jeep down Einstein Drive with the window down, his elbow popped out. He couldn’t stop the stupid grin on his face, feeling the pleasant ache reminding him of John fucking him hard, Rodney’s voice in the background telling John what to do. 

_“God, fuck him, don’t let him come yet, make him moan,” Rodney growled, sitting in the armchair that was pushed to the side of the bed._

_Jack moaned, looking up at John. “Please!”_

_John chuckled. “Not yet.” He reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing tightly to keep Jack from coming._

_“Fuck!” Jack groaned, turning to look at Rodney dark blue eyes. “Rodney—“_

_“Make him desperate; all I want to hear is Jack moaning.”_

_And he did. For what felt like hours. John kept him on the edge, fucking him steadily. John’s stamina was incredible._

He bit his lip, brushing the back of his hand against his mouth, remembering the way that they both kissed him – frantic, hard, wet, and bruising. 

And then the way that John just broke apart under Rodney, gasping and whining in a high pitch voice that was so uncharacteristic of the laid back man. Rodney had basically pushed John over on top of Jack and prepped him, then began to fuck him so that Jack could feel John’s cock sliding against him, slicked with Jack’s come on his belly. 

_“Kiss him,” Rodney commanded. Jack didn’t know who he was talking to, but he grabbed John and kissed him, feeling him pant into his mouth, wrapping their tongues around each other in a messy kiss._

_“He’s so tight, Jack,” Rodney said, groaning. “Next time, you can have him.”_

_“Oh God!” John yelled, coming on Jack. “Yes! Yes! Fuck!”_

_Jack smirked, reaching down to grab John’s throbbing cock, stroking his hand around him, making it as intense as possible for John until he was just a shuddering, moaning mess._

God, he hoped they would invite him for dinner again soon. 

He drove past Stark’s house, seeing the scientist getting out of his black BMW. Nathan turned, watching Jack as he drove slowly past. Jack waved to him, meeting his eyes for just a moment, and drove on. He wasn’t surprised to see Nathan coming home so late. He was probably coming in from the office – or maybe coming home after spending time with Allison and Kevin. 

A part of him wished he could stop, pull over in front of Nathan’s house, and be welcomed into his bed. He sighed, it was a long shot and it was never going to happen. Nathan didn’t hate him, but he didn’t _like_ Jack, didn’t respect him, and he wouldn’t be attracted to him. 

Jack sighed, wishing he knew a way to become Nathan’s friend. He knew that Nathan Stark could be a good friend – someone he could trust, someone who was loyal. But a part of him acknowledged that for as long as Jack was Sheriff and Nathan was Director of Global Dynamics, they would stand on opposite sides of the line, always facing each other but never able to really cross that line. 

He looked in his rearview mirror, surprised to see Nathan standing behind his car, watching as Jack’s jeep drove down the rest of the street. He wondered why Nathan was so interested in Jack’s friendship with John and Rodney; and he wondered if Nathan had any kind of idea why Jack was leaving their house so late. 


End file.
